realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Amber Lotus
Amber Lotus (CR 1) Amber lotuses are magical plants with blooms resembling golden, sunflower-sized water lilies. Most amber lotus plants grow in calm ponds or swamps, but some varieties grow on vines that creep up tree trunks. An amber lotus plant covers a 5-ft square of ground (treat as difficult terrain) and has AC 10 and 2 hit points. The plant has 20 ft. range blindsight. When an amber lotus senses a creature moving within 10 ft., its blossoms open and spray a 20 ft. diameter spread of supernatural pollen; any creature that breathes this pollen must succeed at a DC 15 Will save or fall asleep for 4d4 minutes. The plant can spray pollen every 1d4+4 minutes. It will not spray pollen if every creature within 10 ft. of the plant remains motionless. This sleep is a mind-affecting enchantment (compulsion) effect. Immunity or resistance to sleep effects applies to the sleep caused by amber lotus pollen. Sleeping creatures are helpless. Slapping or wounding awakens an affected creature, but normal noise does not. Awakening a creature is a standard action (an application of the aid another action). While an amber lotus's sleep pollen is not directly dangerous, the plants are often found in concert with deadly plants such as assassin vines, which prey upon the amber lotus's sleeping victims. Dream River Amber Lotus (CR 3) Dream river amber lotus is a dangerous aquatic plant that resembles a water lily with golden-orange blossoms. They are only found in warm climates and thrive in slow-moving, tropical rivers. Dream lotus plants normally grow in large beds between 20 and 40 feet across, but can spread to cover entire lakes or rivers. Each 5-ft square of lotus (treat as difficult terrain) has AC 10 and 2 hit points. Dream river amber lotus plants continuously emit a potent pollen. This dream pollen covers everything within a radius 20 times wider than the plant bed (i.e. a 20 ft. wide bed of lotus has pollen covering an area 400 ft. wide). Winds may increase the distance traveled by the pollen. Dream pollen is a potent contact poison (Fort DC 18, initial effect exhaustion for 1d4+1 hours, secondary effect unconsciousness for 1d4+1 days). Unconscious victims of the pollen can not be woken by slapping, shouting or even injury. Immunity or resistance to sleep effects or poison applies to the effects of dream pollen, and powers that alleviate exhaustion also counteract the pollen. A delay poison or lesser restoration spell will improve an unconscious victim to exhausted (or improve an exhausted victim to fatigued), while a neutralize poison or restoration spell will eliminate all the pollen's effects. While a dream river amber lotus's dream pollen is not directly dangerous, victims of the plant often drown or die from attacks by other creatures while unconscious. The pollen quickly loses its potency after leaving the plant. Aquatic monsters who are immune to dream pollen, such as batracians, often lair in dream lotus beds. Originally appeared in X2 - Castle Amber (1981). Category:Plants Category:Hazards